An information processing apparatus is known which displays a web page in a window (main display area) that occupies part or the whole of the display screen by implementing the web browser program. Here, if the web page is in a size that does not fit into the main display area, the user can display a desired position of the web page within the main display area by scrolling. However, such control may cause important information of the web page to scroll out of the main display area such that the important information is not displayed. For this reason, techniques are under study to continuously display, for example, important buttons in the main display area (refer, for example, to Patent Literature 1).